


Candy Carousel

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

相比于白水，他更喜欢热巧，相比于水果硬糖，他更喜欢牛奶棉花糖，相比于吐司，他更喜欢香草蛋糕，相比于Lay，他更喜欢发情的张艺兴。并非是不喜欢Lay——努力工作认真敬业的Lay让他充满尊敬心理，而发情的张艺兴，是比热巧、牛奶棉花糖、香草蛋糕，更让他无法自拔的存在。

 

20岁生日刚过，张艺兴性别分化了，被自然法则归类为男性Omega。起初他失落了好一阵——这与他当初设想的结果相去甚远。

去医院体检并且注射过抑制剂之后，张艺兴提着一袋子药品在宿舍楼下徘徊了一个多小时，最后，脚下拐了弯，转头去了公司练习室。

深夜的练习室已经没有几个人在刻苦练习，他一间挨一间拧动门锁，终于找到一间忘记上锁的练习室。几乎是迫不及待地进去打开音乐脱掉外套，想了想，他把控制发情的药品推到视线无法触及的地方，这样便可以自欺欺人。然而这个办法以失败告终，脑子和身体完全无法再像之前全部沉浸于音乐——头发稍都带着抑制剂的味道，你说他怎么可能忽略自己成了Omega这件事。

Omega，公司有Omega出道的先例吗？要不要问问前辈们？不，太难以启齿了。

张艺兴颓唐地躺在地板上，手脚蜷缩着。从吴世勋的角度看去，比他年长三岁的哥哥似乎无比失落。

片刻前，他无意看到在楼下徘徊的张艺兴，正要开口叫住对方，却看见那人拐了个弯朝着公司走去。敏锐的直觉告诉吴世勋事情不大对劲，但也来不及多想了，抓起外套匆匆忙忙下楼直奔公司。然后，他就在地下练习室看到那个人躺在地板上努力把自己缩成一团。

发生什么了？

吴世勋脱了鞋子悄悄靠近张艺兴，一股奇怪的味道钻进鼻腔。是抑制剂的味道——等等，抑制剂？他不动声色的挑了挑眉毛。而除了抑制剂，还有另一股非常非常甜腻的味道，有点像……蛋糕店才会有的味道。

“艺兴哥？”

身后冷不防响起人声，张艺兴猛地一震，慢动作一般回头，见来人是队里的忙内，惊恐的下垂眼才软了弧度。

“是世勋啊。”

“嗯，是我，哥不舒服吗？”吴世勋说着，伸手过去要为张艺兴试体温，却被后者躲开了。

天知道发情期的Omega有多敏感。他再迟钝也闻见吴世勋身上若有似无的奶油棉花糖味道——一年多前，刚满16岁的弟弟分化成Alpha。当时他和其余练习生开玩笑说只会撒娇、像奶包一样的弟弟竟然成了Alpha，没想到一年多后位置颠倒，他自己成了被嘲笑的对象。

“我没事。”张艺兴垂首嗫嚅道。

没事才怪。吴世勋暗自腹诽。

“生病了吗？要不要去医院。”他也坐下来，与这位外国哥哥保持礼貌距离。

“已经……已经去过了。”

吴世勋点点头不再说话，但也不想就这样放张艺兴不管。他手指敲着地板跟随音乐节奏打拍子，继而走到镜子前练习白天才学的舞蹈动作。

张艺兴看着年轻的弟弟自由自在舒展身体，羡慕极了；可与此同时，也更加颓丧了。爸爸和妈妈都是Beta，家族成员也以Alpha与Beta为主，按照遗传基因理论，他怎都不可能分化成为Omega——可他还是分化成Omega了。

一曲终了，吴世勋气喘吁吁地回头看那位外国哥哥。实际上，从舞步开始，他的目光一直没有离开过张艺兴在镜中的倒影。仅仅是用眼睛去看，他的外国哥哥一点都没有哥哥的架子。无论从五官还是气场来说，最多像他的平辈。可如果仔细接触下来——这个人啊，是有些大男人主义的，也很稳重，还有很多野心、很多自己的想法。如此反差令吴世勋一而再再而三去注意这个人，时间长了，便不由自主地去接近，接近的多了，便不由自主地想亲近。像磁石的正负极，碰触什么的全是不可抗力。

“哥哥，”他用了哥哥这个词，没有加名字。吴世勋很少这样做，一旦他这样做便意味着他接下来的话不是开玩笑，“我说过吧，哥哥如果累了可以来找我。”

掷地有声的一句话令张艺兴惊慌抬头。面前的眉眼已经有了些许成年人的轮廓，加之无形中散发的气场，仿佛小他三岁的男孩子才是哥哥。

张艺兴咬着嘴唇，手指也绞得极紧。他想，他可以跟这个人说吗？这样难以启齿的事情，说了会不会被嘲笑被看扁？

“我……我……世勋，如果我是Omega……”他实在说不下去了，头垂得很低，额发遮住他的眼睛，自然就没看见吴世勋眼里闪过一丝奇怪的东西。

手背传来一股暖热，张艺兴慌乱地看向吴世勋。对面乌黑的眸子正定定看着他，然后，手背被攥紧了。

“我会陪着哥哥，一直。”

不等他有所反应，对方同样暖热的身躯抱住了他。是很礼貌、具有鼓励意味的拥抱。他知道性格很好的弟弟不会因为这个假设而对他做什么，但是面对突如其来的Alpha信息素，张艺兴的身体瞬间变得滚烫，脑袋无力枕着吴世勋的肩膀，呼吸也越来越急促，身体内部逐渐涌出令他感到陌生恐慌的东西。

大概是察觉到张艺兴的不对劲，吴世勋松了手，却突然被对方攥住衣襟。

“哥你没事吧？还是要去医院才行——”

“不去，不要去那个地方。”

尽管尽职的医生并不会对他露出嘲笑猥琐的表情，但自尊心还是让张艺兴觉得Omega的身体太难以启齿。你想啊，是会怀孕会躺在别人身下呻吟浪叫的身体，怎么想都是一种侮辱。

“哥哥想去哪里？我都陪着你。”

这声音好温柔，注视他的目光也好温柔，温柔的完全没有办法离开了。有些糟糕——但这还不是最糟糕的——在感官与心理的冲击下，先前注射进身体的抑制剂失效了。

张艺兴跪趴在地，呼吸急促，手指徒劳地抠着地板，“难受……世勋……难受……”

“哪里难受？现在就去——”吴世勋猛地顿住，脑子里闪过千百个想法——

抑制剂的味道，蛋糕店才会有的甜腻味道，关于Omega的假设——一切归结为一个点：张艺兴分化成了Omega，今天是发情期的第一天。

怎么办？要怎么办？

“抑制剂呢？”问了也没用，张艺兴根本不回答他，只是不停地发抖。

他四处张望，啊，是那边那个袋子吗？这样想着，就要取来抑制发情的药品，可是他的去路被拦住了——张艺兴终于抬起头，一双手抓着他的衣服下摆，因为发情，眼角通红面色潮红，呼吸都带了信息素的味道。很甜，非常甜的香草乳酪蛋糕味道。

“怎么办世勋？很难受……”

似乎真的好难受，你看他都要哭了。

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，Alpha的本能正在侵蚀理智，Alpha的信息素也被激发了，眨眼间，空气里充满甜腻味道。抑制剂？并不想看到呢。

“我帮你。”

 

意识模糊且朦胧，只感觉到坚硬的地板和热烫的空气，身上人几乎覆盖他。对方尚未成年的身躯仍旧瘦弱，可是臂膀很有力，轻轻松松便控制了他的手腕，但与之相比，紧贴肌肤的嘴唇才是更有利的武器，只三两下，便吻得张艺兴全身酥软。他的脖颈本就异常敏感，加之呼在那处的气息，痒得他咯咯发笑。

那时候的吴世勋还不知道他哥这个弱点，以为是在取笑他，便有些不高兴，“笑什么？”

“痒……”张艺兴吃吃发笑，嘴巴半张着，周身散发着甜到化不开的气息。

好了，他现在知道了，那就继续吧。

嘴唇不仅没有离开脖颈，反而变本加厉地用牙齿啃咬，那处沾满了口水，配着嘬吸后留下的浅红印记，吴世勋看着，终于没了理智。他手脚麻利地将张艺兴的T恤卷上去，露出一片白净胸膛。白炽灯下的肌肤白得晃眼。他眯了眯眼睛，视野里全是红白两个颜色。红色犹如一小簇火焰在跳动，跳得他心烦，直直地覆盖上去想要用口水熄灭火焰，然而火焰没有熄灭，反倒烧得更旺。吴世勋那点孩子气上来，毫不留情地咬了一口乳尖。

“唔！”

“……对不起。”

“没关系……”满含春水的眼睛看过来，“继续吧。”

事后想起这段简短对话，张艺兴恨不能刨个地洞钻进去。真是，一点羞耻心都不要了。

按照他说的，吴世勋继续了，但继续的点转移至小腹。常年练舞下的小腹肌理紧致，又有了信息素的影响，那一块看上去——不，根本就是香甜的蛋糕，很合吴世勋嗜甜的口味了。但是现在，他不想那么干脆地吃掉这块蛋糕，他想先破坏，从内部开始，捣烂松软的蛋糕坯，然后把精液射在上面。

手指从内裤边沿伸进去，臀肉细腻的触感让吴世勋有些惶恐。饶是他分化得早，但与谁真刀实枪地来上一发还是头一次。在宿舍也见过张艺兴赤身裸体的样子，只不过他当时没有多想，可现在不同了，软嫩臀肉勾着他，要他狠狠揉掐，他也这么做了——将张艺兴翻过来扯掉裤子，揉面团一般揉搓臀肉，白嫩肌肤之上留下不少手印。红痕配着白肤，是雪地里盛开的不知名花朵。

两瓣白嫩臀肉被吴世勋掰开，一张一翕的穴口便露了出来。由于Omega正处于发情期，身体内部自动分泌的体液溢出了后穴，穴口一圈湿润且淫靡，他用指腹细细抚过穴口褶皱，害张艺兴不停发抖，脑袋也埋在臂弯里，好像受困的幼兽发出呜咽声，“嗯……唔……”

“好湿啊……”吴世勋叹息道，手指顶进了后穴。

肉道内里湿得可怕。

一直在体内乱窜的信息素终于爆发了，它们一涌而上，轰地点燃吴世勋的脑子。

几乎是亟不可待地扯下自己的内裤，Alpha揉搓着硬胀粗大的器官，对准穴口挤了进去。

“疼！”张艺兴惊呼出声。

是真的很疼。Alpha虽然还未成年，但性器官却比普通成年Alpha的还要粗大几分。真是不敢想象这样的身体在成年后会有多可怕。

吴世勋咬紧下唇试图将理智从本能中剥离。

关于感情这件事他还是不太懂，自己对张艺兴究竟抱有何种感情呢？他的艺兴哥温柔且强大，是练习生之神，足以成为自己心中值得尊敬的存在。可是除了这些呢？就没有其他的东西吗？他似乎看见了那样东西，却看不清那样东西的真实面貌，都好像雾里看花。

“艺兴哥？什么是喜欢？”吴世勋吻着张艺兴的耳垂，含糊不清问道。

身下人大概没有听明白他的问题，回过头用迷茫的眼睛望着他。眼神柔软，含了几分委屈，亦有隐约地勾引，而夹着粗大器官的后穴又紧又湿，内里软肉蠕动着，无声地邀请年轻的Alpha进去更深。

本能终究打败了理智。

吴世勋俯下身舔吻张艺兴的后颈，那处皮肉之下是Omega的腺体，甜甜的蛋糕味正源源不断地从那里散出。

“哥，很快就好，别怕……”

“世勋……”张艺兴软软地唤了一声，“别弄疼我……”

啪嚓，有什么东西破土而出了，又像划过暗黑天际的流星，细碎星屑散落于吴世勋心尖，笼罩那破土而出的东西，敞亮得令他欢喜又不安。

吴世勋低语道：“不会的，艺兴……”

在耳畔徘徊的音色带着少年特有的黏糯，伴随了Alpha的信息素，张艺兴恍惚以为自己陷入热烫的糖浆。薄唇是奶油棉花糖的味道，呼吸亦是，就连汗水都似乎隐隐带了那股味道。他深深地嗅了一口，胸腔被巨大的安心感填满。他开始回应吴世勋犹如小兽舔舐般的吻。吻生涩且稚嫩，抚过肌肤的手指紧张却喜悦。吴世勋试着挺了挺腰，粗硬的东西冲破内壁阻碍，整根都没入进去。

然后舌头就被咬了。

“咬疼我了哥……”吴世勋瘪着嘴巴故意抱怨。

他的本意只是开玩笑——Omega都因为发情软成一团了还能咬得多疼，可是他没想到张艺兴真的相信了，不安地说着“快让我看看”，甚至要从他身下起来查看他的“伤口”。

“怎么看啊……”

吴世勋一边说一边耸动胯部，眼睛往两个人相连之处瞄了一眼。张艺兴顺着他的目光看过去，立刻红了一双耳朵尖。

“哥哥要补偿我哦。”

“怎、怎么补偿？”

“这样——”

“啊——”

猝不及防一下，肉棒顶到内里很深的地方，张艺兴一声惊呼，原本放松的指尖倏然收紧。

“记住，是这样。”吴世勋又说了一遍。同时晃动腰部将硬胀的器官送进更深处，反复抽插着，撑开了紧窄内壁。那根东西占有了Omega身体内部，内里被擦过的每一寸烫得像在着火，几欲融化张艺兴的身体。他能感觉到身体最深处流出不少汁水，有些已经随着动作溢出体外，股间湿漉漉黏腻腻。张艺兴瞟了一眼自己那根东西，勃起了，铃口蹭着地板，所及之处同样湿漉且黏腻。

肉体相撞的闷响传进耳朵，张艺兴的脑子到现在都转不过弯。

好端端的怎么就成了这样？怎么身体里感觉好奇怪？怎么世勋变得也很奇怪？难道这就是发情与交配吗？那是不是还少了些什么？他努力回想老师教过的生理知识，但缺失部分老师似乎没有教授，这让他感到迷茫。

“还疼吗？哥哥……”吴世勋粗重的喘息在后方响起，手也伸过来照顾他的东西。

“啊……嗯……”张艺兴慌乱地点头。

实际上，在吴世勋看来，哥哥的动作不知道是摇头还是点头，他只能看见泛了红的后颈在眼前晃悠。

那么……

“喜欢吗？哥哥……”

要怎么回答呢？进出于体内的东西尽管滚烫，但与更加滚烫的身体内部相比，反而成为降温良药，让他感到舒服。

“我、我不知道……”很迷茫，很头疼，又很舒服，舒服到先前那股难受劲下去了好多。

好吧……

“那……舒服吗？哥哥……”

终于有一个他能回答出的问题了。

张艺兴轻轻笑起来，“嗯……舒服……”

抽插的动作突然停下，名叫吴世勋的阴影在他上方铺开，然后有亲吻落在他的唇瓣，带着棉花糖味道的吻，好甜。

张艺兴被一双暖热的手掰着肩膀平躺在地上，停在身体里的肉棒就这样搅着他搅了一圈，不用想都知道内壁被撑得光滑，他不禁呻吟出声，“啊啊……唔……世……”

“对，我叫吴世勋。”就像被标记前的姓名确认，吴世勋一个字一个字重复。

身上还没脱掉的衣服妨碍了进出，Alpha嫌弃衣服下摆咬在嘴里，双手捏紧Omega的腰胯，发了狠地操着肉洞。

“世勋……世勋……”

每重复一次，肉棒就往深处顶一次。恍惚间，张艺兴觉得自己只会说这两个字了。而在他身体深处打桩的东西因为他的呢喃胀大不少，尤其硬胀的顶端，已然触到最不该触及的地方。当碰到时，张艺兴睁圆了眼睛弓起了身体，嘴巴半张着，连呼吸都忘了。

哎呀，找到了吗？

吴世勋试探性地往那处戳了戳。的确是呢，不同于内壁的柔软，那地方犹如一张嘴，“嘴唇”亲吻顶端，想含住又害怕欲罢不能。

等等，难道这就要标记了？没有承诺与爱意，就要将一生交付于身下的人了吗？

吴世勋心里没什么底。

“世勋？”

满含情欲的眼睛看向他，温柔且甜美，和这个人的信息素一样，是香草蛋糕的味道，合他嗜甜的口味。

吴世勋摇摇头，暂时放弃心中纠结。

不管了，以后再说吧，他现在只想好好破坏这块蛋糕。

汁水因抽插的动作越涌越多，张艺兴甚至怀疑自己已经化成一滩水，吴世勋不过动动手指，他便波澜汹涌。

“哥哥，我要标记了……”吴世勋喘着粗气说道。

混沌的大脑总算清醒些，张艺兴慌忙要推开身上的人，双手却被捉住，放去那人的嘴边被细细吻着，“暂时的。”

身体又被翻回去，张艺兴手软脚软地趴在那儿，承受身后钝重的撞击。

也不知道过了多久，Omega的后颈传来一阵刺痛，紧接是飞出大脑的意识，最后，互相融合的甜味化作大海，张艺兴坠海了。

临时标记并不用在身体内部成结，吴世勋自然没有射进去。濒临高潮之际，他抽出来射在了张艺兴的腰窝处。因为连续操弄的穴口一时间还合不上，于是流到股缝的精液被穴口吞进去一些。看着这幅景象，吴世勋舔着虎牙笑起来。

下次可就不止这样了，哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

作为Omega存在的第一年，张艺兴的第一个发情期——这么说吧——全靠吴世勋才能安全渡过。在他们之间，抑制剂成了可有可无的东西，往往是张艺兴还来不及想起用抑制剂，就被弟弟带着坠入情欲之海。

那么甜的海，能毁人心智，令人欲罢不能。

好吧，这有点夸张了。张艺兴的确用过几次抑制剂，但奇怪的是，一旦他闻到吴世勋那股奶油棉花糖味道，抑制剂就立刻失效。Omega不得不怀疑买了一兜假抑制剂回来。

虽然Alpha并没有标记，然而太过频繁的交欢频率还是让张艺兴多多少少染上了弟弟的味道。于是有这样的传言在练习生中扩散——那个练习生之神和新男团的忙内勾搭上了。张艺兴不屑地笑笑。不作辩驳，不作理会。他向来是这样，别人说别人的，他活他自己的，有那么点遗世独立的性子。

也正是这种性子引着吴世勋献上更多的注意力。

Alpha深深嗅了一口甜甜的蛋糕味，继续缓慢而凶狠地顶撞柔软内里。怀里的人发出猫叫一般的呻吟，与他相贴的肌肤滚烫，仿佛在经历一场大病，可只有他们自己知道，这种病，无药可医。

初次发情期结束之后，张艺兴被公司高层叫去谈话。谈话一直持续到晚饭后。经过了无数次的焦急张望，吴世勋终于看见张艺兴低着头走出来，他迫不及待上前，嘴巴张张合合半天却不知道该说些什么，最后，只得问一句晚饭去哪里吃。

“你就要问这个？”对方的上目线直直看过来，清亮双眼里没有丝毫发情时的慌乱，倒像平时，严肃沉默，生人勿近。

这样的张艺兴让吴世勋不由心惊肉跳。后者支支吾吾回答不出，对方却倏然笑起来，酒窝好可爱。

“世勋一直在等我？”

“嗯……”

“等了很久？”

“嗯，很久。”

“那么，以后不会再让你等了——我们要一起走下去。”

吴世勋原本胆怯的眼神在听到这句话之后瞬间放松，眉眼的弧度越来越软，终于成为月牙形状。

“石锅拌饭？”吴世勋眨了眨眼，问道。

“还有炒年糕。”

“好。”

两个人肩并肩走在傍晚的夕阳下，时不时比划着什么，可能是新学的舞蹈动作，也可能聊起了自己的过往，总之，一定是美好的事情。

公司高层是这样告诉张艺兴的：这次的企划很重要不容半点差错，一旦出现问题，你面临的麻烦远超你的想象。

张艺兴回答，还有什么麻烦比不能出道更可怕呢？

是了，他都想好了，任何事物都不能妨碍他，Omega的体质？去他的吧。

 

时间轰隆隆向前走着，出道日转眼就来。

期间，张艺兴发情的次数屈指可数——除了有吴世勋的安抚，更多时候，他把抑制剂当饭吃。吴世勋看不下去，试过劝说，试过阻拦，但张艺兴总是轻飘飘一句“世勋你先管好你自己吧”，噎得吴世勋一句话都说不出。

两个人像是在赌气，交谈少得可怜，最多只有日常问候。于是流言蜚语又出来了。有趣的是，在这件事的态度上，吴世勋倒与张艺兴高度保持一致——去他的神经病长舌妇。几个亲友看着他的白眼笑得乐不可支。笑声引来远处独自练习的张艺兴，毫无波澜的视线飞过来，愣了片刻，嘴角挑起一个细微的弧度，细微到需要认真观察才能看清楚。即便如此，还是被吴世勋捕捉到了，他低下头，哼起了那天练习室播放的音乐。

别扭来得莫名其妙，和解来得自然而然。两人的关系恢复到从前，只是这一次多了点小心翼翼的暧昧，以及隐隐的期待。犹如蛋糕完成前的冷冻阶段，香甜即将破冰而来。

那是年末颁奖礼之后，组合拿了可贵的新人奖，加之K队与M队许久未见，一群人闹得有点疯。张艺兴多喝了两杯，他酒量本就不好，聚会结束后整个人晕乎乎的，像变了个人，毫无平日少言少语的模样，跟只撒欢的羊羔似的，在酒店走廊和边伯贤玩起了捉迷藏。

吴世勋听到这个消息，先是沉默了几秒，而后咬着指甲笑得好像筛糠。一旁的竹马瞪着杏眼不明所以，他站起来拍了拍对方的肩膀，留下一句我去抓羊就溜了。

在走廊转了几圈才找到张艺兴。吴世勋几乎一眼就认定蹲在楼梯门口的身影就是他哥——熟悉的一脚蹬，白净的脚踝，过于宽松的连帽衫。他哥时不时地探出脑袋观察敌情，乱糟糟的卷毛便从帽子底下飞出来，很可爱。

吴世勋蹑手蹑脚走过去，凑在张艺兴耳边，低声说：“抓到你了。”

羊羔抖了抖，搭在膝盖上的双手倏地攥紧，接着慢慢回头，惊恐双眼在看清来人是吴世勋才软了弧度。

“是世勋啊……吓死我了。”

啊呀，有点像那天的场景呢。

“在玩捉迷藏？”吴世勋蹲下来，和他哥保持一样姿势，探头探脑地看边伯贤东翻翻西找找——喂你哥不在花盆底下啦。

“嘘，别说话。”

醉醺醺的Omega恐怕自己都不知道自己做了什么——细白食指贴着Alpha的嘴唇，红通通的嘴巴嘟着，红通通的脸颊向后躲，一直躲到距离吴世勋鼻尖五厘米前。更别提无意间散发的信息素味道，就算掺了酒气，还是那么香甜。

吴世勋眼观鼻鼻观心，脑袋里兵荒马乱。

是不是有点刺激了？这个人怎么一点防备心理都没有？他可是Alpha，有过临时标记的Alpha，真不怕入了他的狼口吗？

吴世勋握住捂着他嘴巴的手，捏了捏对方柔软的指骨，低声说道：“哥，我带你去个地方，保证伯贤哥找不到。”

他带张艺兴去了自己的房间。

下垂眼滴溜溜转来转去，张艺兴挑挑眉说：“你确定？”输了可是要洗内裤的啊。

吴世勋侧躺在床上，手掌撑着脑袋，眉毛冲他哥挑回去，“我确定。”

张艺兴一边摘下帽子一边走过去，直挺挺倒在吴世勋旁边，又扭啊扭得过来，手脚缩着，上目线亮晶晶。

“高兴吗世勋？”我们拿了这么重要的奖。

“当然了。”上台那一刻高兴得快飞到天上去。

“真好啊。”

是真的很好，吴世勋想。不过与这个人像这般静静相处，似乎比拿奖要更高兴一点。他望着那双亮晶晶的下垂眼，曾经散落于心尖的星屑再次亮起来。

身体微微前倾，下巴扬起几个角度，头再侧过去一点，他准确无误地亲到了张艺兴的嘴唇。

软软的，好像棉花糖——这一刻的张艺兴脑子里只有这个想法。他很久没吃棉花糖了，又是如此引人上瘾的甜味，他想再多吃一点。

张艺兴翻身跨坐在吴世勋上方，两臂撑在两边。头顶灯光被自己遮住，他看不太清吴世勋的表情。会是和他一样吗？一样地想吃些饭后甜点，毕竟他的弟弟很也是嗜甜口味。

他放松胳膊的力量，低下头吻了上去。

一发不可收拾。

做过几次，吻技什么的都是熟能生巧，此刻的吴世勋已经能很熟练在他哥的嘴巴里搅弄口水，像吃下一大口芝士，绵密触感与黏答答的口水落在唇齿间，好甜，太甜了。他故意咬了咬对方舌尖，跨坐在身上的人受到疼痛刺激后腰都软了，勃起的下体直直蹭过吴世勋的小腹。

“哥哥想要吗？”

想要得不得了。

从正式出道算起，一年以来，张艺兴一直在用抑制剂。尽管能保持头脑清明，但仍无法躲避那股特殊甜味——那让他想起曾经一次次在吴世勋身下呻吟着高潮。奶油棉花糖的味道仿佛已经钻进他的身体，成为他的一部分了。

张艺兴眯着眼睛笑起来，小酒窝在吴世勋的眼前晃晃悠悠。他直起身，一点一点脱掉身上的衣服，手指抬起，暗示性极强地抚摸对方的脖颈锁骨，最后停在胸口，软绵绵地低语道：想。话音未落，就看见了Alpha眼里的蠢蠢欲动，自己鼠蹊部位也被轻轻撞击。

“哥哥自己动手吧。”

“不帮我吗？”

吴世勋发出一个短促的气音，歪头看了会儿张艺兴，而后直起上半身，双手松松环住对方的腰肢，手指从内裤边沿伸进去揉搓浑圆臀肉。

久违的触感与急切度令张艺兴体内开始发热，那似乎不是酒精的原因，似乎是他在性别分化后出现的东西——Omega的本能。

停留在后方的手仔细按压着肉洞褶皱，另一只手沿着脊椎而上，抚过神经密布的骨头，最后扣住张艺兴的后脑，唇舌再度紧紧相贴。

吴世勋很忙，又要用唇舌挑起他哥的情欲，又要用手指唤醒Omega的欲望。一阵闷笑声传来。张艺兴的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，黏糊糊吐出几个音节，“世勋想要吗？”

没有一刻不在想。虽然Alpha可以控制自己的发情，但仍无比想念Omega的柔软身体，Omega合他口味的香草乳酪蛋糕信息素。

“想，”吴世勋顿了顿又说，“哥哥打算怎么补偿我？”

张艺兴没有回答，只是闭起眼与吴世勋认真接吻。不过，Alpha已经有答案了——逐渐潮湿的后穴无声诉说着补偿办法。

吴世勋急切地脱去两人衣物，那具雪一般的身躯在灯下晃得他眼睛疼，他看得牙痒，只想留下印记好消除心中焦躁。他张嘴咬住张艺兴的锁骨，门齿搭着犬齿微微使力，那个地方出现一圈浅红色的小坑。嘴唇继续下移，舌尖卷起挺立的乳尖，卷到嘴里慢慢嘬吸。

啧啧作响的声音让张艺兴更加沉醉，他抱紧吴世勋，挺起腰好让他的忙内能吃个干净。

Omega体内的热潮正渐渐上涨，热潮化作蒸汽，蒸得他好热，热得后面出了汁。张艺兴细白的手指握住两人紧贴的东西上下揉搓着，嘴里时不时唤着“世勋、世勋”，用软糯甜腻的语调唤着。年轻的Alpha惊讶地看着他，似乎不太明白他的用意，但是没关系，无需做出任何解释，只需牵着ALpha的手放去后面开始松软的小穴，吴世勋就会明白了。

果然，那双眼暗了下去，手指挺进小穴，又弓起指关节刮蹭内壁。张艺兴只觉身体里面要被这几根手指搅烂了，搅得松松软软，随时都欢迎Alpha的进入。

“好热……”他呢喃着，虚着眼睛去找吴世勋的嘴唇，找到以后便不顾一切地索取。

吴世勋由着他去了——深陷情欲的张艺兴太可爱，又甜得好像蛋糕。曾经想捣烂蛋糕的念头再次涌出。吴世勋抽出手指，换了更加粗大的东西抵在穴口，却不急着进去，用肿胀顶端故意浅浅戳弄。他想听到他哥的恳求。

“进来……世勋……”

听见就要去做，不是吗？

吴世勋托起浑圆结实的臀肉，再狠狠放下，那根粗硬东西挤开了后穴，细微跳动着停留在体内。

张艺兴闷哼出声，后穴骤然缩紧，又烫又湿的内里绞着破开身体的硬热之物，绞得吴世勋几乎缴械投降。年轻的Alpha喘了口粗气便开始顶胯抽送。

“哥哥里面太湿了……”吴世舔了舔于眼前晃动的耳环，低声说道。

“嗯……唔……”曾被刻意掩埋的快感记忆开始于身体里浮现。张艺兴不再满足缓慢的抽送，他配合着吴世勋的节奏，摇着屁股用内里嘬吸粗大的器官。起伏的动作很激烈，沉闷的撞击声在耳边响起，但不同于第一次——羞耻感没有了，身为Omega的本能被激发了。他一边呻吟一边断断续续恳求弟弟再进去些再动得快些。

然后就被年轻的Alpha推倒。

张艺兴陷进温暖床铺，眼眶里泛了生理性泪水，他看不清弟弟的样子，只能感觉到撞击身体的力量，又快又狠，要把他撞碎了。

“世勋……啊……”

“别夹我……”

伏在上方的人用奶音跟他撒娇，可是动作一点都不像在撒娇——埋在体内的东西似乎又胀大了一圈，反复抽送间凿着他的后穴；会阴连同腿根有轻微的刺痒，看都不用看就知道那地方被耻毛蹭得通红；臀肉传来钝痛感，恐怕被那双有力的手捏变了形。张艺兴并不觉得难受，而是舒服，仿佛走在云端一般舒服。

空气中的甜味越来越浓，彻底掩盖那点酒气，又像什么结界，阻碍了外界所有，只留甜腻的味道与他与吴世勋。

身体因为快感发着抖，Omega穴道深处的生育器官也因为快感显现出来。吴世勋朝着深处的小口顶了顶，惹得身下人一声惊呼。他舔着虎牙笑起来，低下头不知道说了什么，本来松软的内壁倏然收紧。

“不、不行——”

“真的——”

咚咚咚，敲门声打断吴世勋的话，两人混沌的脑子瞬间清明。

“世勋？”是边伯贤，“世勋啊，艺兴哥在吗？”

就在他身下啊——

“不在，怎么了？”

“……开门，我进去再说。”

张艺兴挣扎着要从吴世勋身下离开。后者冷哼一声，掐着对方细瘦的腕骨不肯松手。别开玩笑了，甜点时间还没结束呢。

吴世勋比了个“放心”的口型，抬头对着门外说道：“我都睡了——”

“……臭小子睡这么早。”边伯贤不满地抱怨了一句便走了。

门外的脚步声渐渐消失，张艺兴松了口气，绷紧的身体也放松下去，吴世勋抓住机会，挺身直直撞向内里的小口。

“啊——慢、慢点……”

吴世勋才不理会他哥的恳求。捏住张艺兴的膝盖窝把两条腿压在哥哥肩头。

Omega的身体几乎对折，湿漉漉的后穴完全暴露在眼前，Alpha看得眼热，体内的信息素要爆炸了。

“世勋，见到艺兴哥跟我说一声啊。”

这人怎么又回来了？！

吴世勋装作没听到，继续干着湿软后穴。可是张艺兴很紧张，以致夹着肉棒的后穴紧得让吴世勋想悉数射进去。哥哥不停地摇头用眼神恳求他停下来，双手抓住他的大腿想阻止他，又害怕自己的呻吟被门外人听见，一双手慌得不知该做什么，一会儿推着他，一会儿捂住嘴。狼崽子笑得极坏，抬手帮了他哥这个忙。

“听见了没？”边伯贤又问了一遍。

“听……见了……”

得到应答后，脚步声再次响起，直到听不见，吴世勋才停下抽插并且松了手，余光瞟见什么亮晶晶的东西，仔细一看，张艺兴不知道什么时候射在他的小腹上。

“哥哥射了呢……”

面前的瞳孔都散了，对于他的话没有任何反应，只是张大嘴呼吸。而随着呼吸散发出的香草蛋糕味道那么甜，吴世勋觉得整个人都泡在这股味道里，脑子都迟钝了。他抹开精液，再去拨弄张艺兴的乳尖，那处染上荷尔蒙味道，一片淫靡。

“那我……就射在里面吧？”

这是被边伯贤打断之前准备告诉张艺兴的话。吴世勋又说了一遍，甚至贴着张艺兴的耳朵去说。

高潮后的Omega已然神志不清了，只看见身上的Alpha动了动嘴，却捕捉不到那人究竟说了什么，他想了想，晕晕乎乎地点头。

得到首肯后，吴世勋掰开张艺兴的腿根，抽出肉棒又整根捅进去，里面的汁水因味他的动作被挤出来，喷溅在他的下腹处。

那里面太软太烫了，也好湿，深处的小口像一张嘴时不时嘬吸肉棒顶端。害吴世勋再也忍不住。几十下进出之后，精液悉数射在Omega体内。不过埋在体内的器官并没有成结，精液只射在后穴入口处。

他并不急于正式标记，他想再等一等，想弄清楚一些东西，在那之后，肯定是要标记这个人的，让结在这个人的身体里打开，彻彻底底地占有。

即便痛快内射了一次，吴世勋仍不想离开，他缓慢地进出，将最后几滴精液也射了进去。

“喜欢我的精液吗？哥哥……”

身下人眼神涣散，皱起了眉努力辨认吴世勋的口型，也不知道到底认没认清，一直半张的嘴终于闭上，然后，轻轻点了点头。

“喜欢。”

喜欢你的味道，喜欢你的身体，喜欢你的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

时至今日，身体已经习惯被粗硬的器官顶到最深处，常年下来，不仅不会感到难受，反而一直像初次那样，连头发稍都很舒服。

张艺兴仰起头，半眯着眼睛享受Alpha的器官在体内成结。粗大的结撑着内壁撑得光滑，埋进生育腔的顶端一股接一股吐出精液。虽然感受不来那种热度，但是仅凭想象，想象精液灌进去的画面，张艺兴都觉得自己可以再高潮一次。可是他太累了，手指尖都不愿意动弹，只能乖巧地被他的Alpha紧紧拥住。他的Alpha撒娇一般跟他咬耳朵，无外乎是一些艺兴好甜想吃蛋糕的情话，他喜欢听，或者说甘愿被这样的情话层层包裹，哪怕窒息而死也无所谓。爱情嘛，就要决绝一点。

吴世勋松开怀里的身体，居高临下望着张艺兴。空气中的甜味仍然浓郁，他深深嗅了一口，甜味顺着呼吸道填满胸腔，心脏饱涨到要炸裂开。

“不知道这次艺兴能不能怀上。”手指拂过爱人的脖颈，引起对方阵阵颤栗。

之所以这样说，是因为在他们正式标记之前的年月里，张艺兴服用过多抑制剂，在他们结婚后，医生说可能会怀不上孩子，他不知道他哥怎么想，他反正无所谓，有没有孩子都不要紧，有张艺兴这个人就好了。

可是最近，张艺兴对这件事热衷起来，无论处不处于发情期，都一定要让他射在里面，问起来也只简单回答他：家里多个人不过多双碗筷的事。曾经那个说着哪怕是Omega的体质也无法阻挡自己脚步的人似乎被藏起来了。

张艺兴懒洋洋翻了个身，侧卧着，指尖寻到吴世勋的手之后便轻轻握住，“世勋射了好多，应该可以吧。”

Omega的气息好甜，一呼一吸间尽是香草蛋糕的味道。

吴世勋也躺下来，握着细白的指尖放在嘴边吻了吻，“没关系，有你就够了。”

眼前的人不再说话，只闭起眼微笑着，仍然混沌的脑袋瓜逐渐被回忆填满。

 

那大约是三四年前吧，也好像是七八年前，张艺兴记不太清了，只记得那一年过得实在辛苦。

那一年开头的几个月依然在忙碌的工作中度过，既要回国成立工作室，还要准备为组合的新专辑做准备。张艺兴摁灭手机仰面躺倒在沙发上，缓缓揉着太阳穴，满面倦容。

本以为新年来了风波不会再有了，可是他的职业生涯似乎注定要经历这些大劫大难——曾经12人的组合如今剩下9个，他也被流言蜚语缠身。这些流言蜚语不比练习生时期，它们是尖锐的刀子，一刀一刀割着他的皮肉。他总觉着全世界都在针对他，明明自己不是罪人，为什么要把所有罪过加在自己身上？仅仅是动了动嘴皮子。他删了在Ins上发布的所有照片，甚至打算删了手机里照片，然而始终按不了确认，不为别的，就为这些东西见证了他之前度过的每一分每一秒。

张艺兴叹了口气，手指继续向上滑动，一张两人合影毫无防备跳进他眼底。

是他和吴世勋的照片，一个粉头发，一个黄头发，乍一看以为是外国人。

那时候他好年轻啊。

“你现在也没有多老。”

突如其来的声音吓得张艺兴抖了抖，回头看见是吴世勋才松口气，转回伸继续翻照片，等等——

“你怎么知道我在想什么？”

吴世勋哭笑不得，“艺兴总是趁没人的时候自言自语。”

他哥撇撇嘴不置可否，伸长四肢准备伸个懒腰，架势刚摆好，手机闹钟就响了。张艺兴拖沓着脚步回了房间。他离开前的古怪神色被吴世勋看见，忙内想了想，便跟了过去。刚到卧室门前就看到张艺兴剥开药片的包装盒。

果然，又要开始吃那东西了吗？

他讨厌张艺兴吃抑制剂，并非为了自己那点欲望——是药三分毒，尤其抑制剂这种特殊药品。最近，张艺兴好像又恢复到几年前把抑制剂当饭吃的状态，那时候他看着哥哥面无表情的吞下药片，他却什么都不能做，哪怕只是劝慰性质的话也被张艺兴烦躁地挡回来，甚至警告他少管闲事。

但他现在不是从前的吴世勋了，过了这么多年，就连身高都比哥哥高了些许，而心里那些感情——他非常明白——那是想永久标记的感情。

抢在张艺兴吞下药片之前，吴世勋一把夺走了药片，阴沉着脸说道：“这不是糖。”

张艺兴低头沉默几秒，缓缓抬起手，“还给我。”

他当然不会还，甚至当着他哥的面扔进垃圾桶。张艺兴也无动于衷，转身继续在药箱里翻找，但是印有特殊logo的纸盒怎都找不见，他僵在那儿，手指细细地发抖。

半晌，一声叹息在静谧空气里炸开，“吴世勋，先管好你自己行吗？”

吴世勋最是听不得这句话，他把张艺兴拽起来，逼迫那双疲惫的眼睛看向自己，“哥有什么可以跟我说，没必要靠这种东西过活。”

又是一声短促气音，只是这一声里多了些嘲讽意味。张艺兴挑起嘴角冷哼，“那我应该靠什么？你告诉我啊，当全世界都在针对你的时候，你所谓的依靠在哪里？”

委屈难过的视线化作万千利剑，利剑扎疼了吴世勋的心，他不禁蹙眉，想都没想就说道：“我。”

什么？

“我说，我就是哥哥的依靠，我说过，我会陪着你。”

一切似乎回到了原点，过去的几年不过是画了一个曲折的圆，原以为笔尖会走到不可知的方向，然而它兜兜转转画完了一整个圆。

张艺兴垂在身侧的手不住地发抖，既因为害怕，也因为慌乱，害怕这个圆继续不下去，又害怕发情期说来就来——长期服用过量抑制剂的后果就是发情期紊乱，他已经小半年没发情了，谁知道会不会下一秒就来。他看着已经比他还高的弟弟，那个人有着愈发坚毅的面部线条，一双深邃眉眼清亮又透彻，正一瞬不瞬地凝望自己，那双眼睛里有好多好多的温柔，如同他毫无攻击性的信息素。

从前那个动不动就哭鼻子的小鬼去哪儿了？弟弟什么变成了他不熟悉的样子？变成了可靠的大人？

张艺兴再也绷不住建立多年的固执与倔强，抖索着嗓子问道：“我可以相信你吗？”

弟弟英气逼人的脸离得好近，近到可以闻见甜甜的棉花糖味道。他必须承认，他很喜欢这股味道。

“你当然可以，”吴世勋一字一句地说，“对我来说，你没有什么不可以。”

终于，这些年自虐一般逼迫自己建立起来的防线彻底崩塌了，如同高墙般的防线碎成渣，扬起无数尘埃，尘埃散尽，他的心里下起了雨，雨停了，干涸的土地绽放出成片的花，花朵很甜，是奶油棉花糖的味道。

忍了不少时日的眼泪争先恐后溢出眼眶，张艺兴有些看不清吴世勋，只能看清一对尖尖的虎牙于视野里晃来晃去，虎牙越来越近，接着，便感觉到比眼泪更加湿漉柔软的东西碰触了脸颊，那东西好甜。

“艺兴，我会一直陪着你。”

久违的软嫩触感令吴世勋好怀念，尤其香草蛋糕的味道。他一边舔舐，一边贪婪地嗅着这股味道，于是，心底冒出一个小小念头——或许现在就是他等待已久的机会。

两人相拥着跌倒在床上，刚开春的天气仍然有些凉，可是身体好热，是那种空调也降不下来的热，它从心底涌出来，跟着血液循环跑遍全身上下，尤其后颈部位，更是烫手。

张艺兴的心跳漏了一拍，他想起被吴世勋扔掉的抑制剂——完了，发情期来了。

不过短短几分钟时间，Omega的本能就吞噬了理智。张艺兴变得比吴世勋还急切，翻身压倒对方，脱掉衣裤只剩一条内裤，勃起的下体隔着内裤磨蹭吴世勋的鼠蹊，他的弟弟有一瞬间的不解，但是很快就舔着虎牙笑起来。

“发情期？”吴世勋问道。

张艺兴没办法回答，身上被蒸出一层薄汗，后穴酥痒难耐，吐出的水濡湿了内裤。弟弟修长的手指划过那处，他腰一软就要栽倒，却被一双有力的手稳稳扶住。吴世勋并不急着进去，隔着一层布料揉搓他勃起的东西。那种隔靴搔痒的滋味儿太不好受了。张艺兴软了眼神，轻轻晃着腰胯，小声恳求吴世勋别搞这些没用的东西。

不不，对于Alpha来说这很有用。

身为肉体关系中掌控方的Alpha，最喜欢的就是Omega因为自己而变得疯狂的样子——这是Alpha的自负心与自我满足。

吴世勋沉醉在这种情绪中，揉搓阴茎的动作愈发色情，另一只手同样隔着内裤揉捏两瓣臀肉，手指抵在后穴口处浅浅戳刺，不消片刻，手指尖就变得潮湿。

“艺兴……”呼出的热气恰好喷在张艺兴的颈侧，那地方瞬间泛红，吴世勋得意得很，探出舌尖舔冰淇淋一般舔弄。

那地方是张艺兴绝对禁区，哪怕只是凑近点说话都受不了，更何况赤裸裸的唇舌接触。他侧过头想躲开，无奈后脑被扣住，一副任人宰割的模样承受着吴世勋的舔舐。

“很痒……”他只能委屈地求饶了。

“比这里还痒吗？”指尖倏地戳进后穴，Omega仰起脖子发出难耐的声音，Alpha叹息道：“好湿啊……内裤都湿了……”

张艺兴软塌塌地瞪了一眼吴世勋，对方装作没看见，继续说着不堪入耳的荤话。

没辙了，实在没辙了。张艺兴脱掉自己的内裤，把两个人勃起的东西握在手里上下揉搓，哑着嗓子说道：“世勋，帮我……”

Alpha嘴角的笑意很浓，就像他故意打开的腺体，空气里充满浓郁的奶油棉花糖味道。

“艺兴先趴下来——”

张艺兴照做了。

他又说：“屁股再翘起一点，腿再分开一点。”

张艺兴全部照做。

湿漉且淫靡的地方完全呈现于面前，像他们初次交欢，主动翕合着。吴世勋随便撸动几下肉棒便一点一点顶了进去。

那地方发了情，湿湿软软的，Alpha满足地叹息，开始挺腰缓慢进出。可是那地方很久没有被异物入侵，紧得要夹断肉棒。吴世勋不得不掰开张艺兴的臀肉，又扒开穴口，好让自己的东西进出得更顺利，但内里仍然很紧，他只好不停抽插着把内里凿松软。犹如肉刷子一般的冠状沟蹭过内壁的每一寸，动作得很缓慢，是钝刀杀人，折磨着张艺兴不住扭腰摆胯，甚至配合吴世勋的动作向后套弄肉棒。

“哥哥急着要什么呢？”

“唔……”他心里有答案，可是答案太难以启齿。张艺兴咬着下唇，嗫嚅道：“要你……”

“要我做什么？我什么都会做哦，为了哥哥……”

张艺兴深呼吸几次，手指攥紧床单，“要世勋干我……”

“好的——”话音还没落，鼠蹊便猛地撞上臀肉。

“啊……唔……”

太深了，简直深得可怕，也太快了，他被撞得身形不稳，整个人几乎要撞上墙壁。弟弟把他拽回来，手掌按在他的后腰，慢慢把他按下去，像个支配者骑在他身上，不断挺腰操干湿润松软的后穴。

大概是体位的原因，内壁比原先更加紧致，也激发了吴世勋的快感。他红着眼睛瞪视张艺兴白皙的后颈，看着泛红肌肤因为他的撞击而不断晃动。溢出体外的汁水濡湿耻毛，因为抽送的动作而碾成白沫，摇摇欲坠地挂在后穴外面一圈。

Alpha的信息素彻底爆炸，脑子里也炸开烟花，棉花糖味道实则团团包裹住Omega，包裹住他的小蛋糕。

Alpha爆炸的信息素也激发了身下人的欲望，张艺兴仰起下巴，都好像嘶鸣的天鹅，发出痛苦又愉悦的声音。

很矛盾不是吗？和他此刻的心理一样，一边渴望被弟弟标记，一边又害怕——标记意味着将来要彻底以Omega的身份存活下去，说不定……说不定还会生下吴世勋的孩子。他还没有准备好。

察觉到张艺兴的走神，吴世勋放缓抽插后穴的动作，弯腰问道：“艺兴在想什么？”

“世勋要标记我吗？”

当然想了，然而想归想，这种事情还是需要征得Omega的同意。吴世勋有好几次都想这么做，但是一想到如果不被同意就很可能会控制不住自己强行标记，他心里就打起退堂鼓。

“哥哥想吗？”

问题被抛了回去。

张艺兴困难地扭过上半身，眼眶里噙满生理性泪水，“以后怎么办？”

言下之意正式标记意味很有可能要放弃眼前一切。

吴世勋温柔吻着对方纤长的睫毛，“我说过的，我一直陪着你。”

不是我爱你，也不是我喜欢你，是比这些更沉重的承诺，可能还是搭进去一辈子的承诺——他不就是想要这些吗？永恒的、一辈子的东西。

“真的？”

弟弟弯起双眼，说道：“我从来没有骗过艺兴，以后也不会。”

张艺兴眨眨眼无声地笑起来，他听见有鸟扑啦啦飞过，听见冬眠过后的花绽放，“叮”的一声，闹钟响了，蛋糕完成了。

困难地撑起上半身，忍住腰部的酸痛，他狠狠咬了口吴世勋的嘴唇，“继续吧，世勋。”

空气停滞了几秒，然后瞬间被点燃，爆炸的信息素变成滚烫糖浆。Omega被翻过来面对Alpha，腿根也被掰开到极限，全身上下最细嫩的皮肤开始承受凶猛撞击，撞得他意识都散了，只有满目的吴世勋吴世勋吴世勋。

“啊啊……嗯……啊……”

年轻的Alpha不知该说什么来表达内心喜悦，只能顶进最深处，用肿胀的顶端揉按肉道底部的小口，双手也温柔碰触身下的身体，极尽一切行动表达心中喜悦。

热烫的器官不安跳动着，肉道底部的小口在承受连续顶撞之后渐渐打开，温柔亲吻着那根东西。吴世勋隐隐觉着这张“嘴”长了舌头，是那种很湿很软很烫的舌头，舌头勾着他把全部精液放进去。

濒临高潮前一刻，吴世勋弯腰含住张艺兴的嘴唇，悉数吞下他的Omega因提前高潮而爆发的呻吟，下一秒，器官根部的结打开了，卡在Omega身体内部，顶端终于探入生殖腔，Alpha开始了漫长的标记。

整个过程中，张艺兴的意识一直徘徊在体外，他软了手脚由着吴世勋摆弄，他坐在那个温暖怀抱里，与他的Alpha惬意地接吻，吻里有好甜好甜的味道，甜得要蛀牙了。

 

几个月后，趁着巡演空档，张艺兴和吴世勋举办了一场小小的婚礼。

求婚来得很突然。张艺兴还在睡觉，睡醒后发现右手无名指上多了一个圆环——很朴素的铂金戒指，戒指内圈刻了一行小字，Oh Sehun&Zhang Yixing。他刚睡醒的脑子还没有反应过来——吴世勋大抵也清楚这一点，没说什么，只催促他的Omega快去洗漱，之后要去市政处做婚姻公证。

婚姻公证？张艺兴的反射弧终于回来了，抓着吴世勋的手晃了晃，有些不安的问道：“这就结婚了？”

“要不然……再送你一车的玫瑰？”吴世勋坏笑着回他。

“别别，太、太夸张了。”张艺兴不好意思地抠了抠脑袋，又举起手看着那枚戒指，淡淡说道：“这样就很好。”

“有多好啊？”

张艺兴踮起脚亲吻吴世勋的嘴唇，眯着眼睛笑起来，“像你一直陪着我那样好。”

从少年到中年，再到将来，一直陪伴我那样好。

婚礼仪式非常简单，只有双方父母和组合的成员们，还有经纪人哥哥们，以及为数不多的圈外朋友。

张艺兴被一伙人簇拥着，脑子里却在想别的事——放在从前，他或许会嗤笑这个想法太疯狂，可如今时过境迁，他想完成这个念头。

 

这天晚上，张艺兴照常与吴世勋在双人床上缠绵。精瘦有力的双腿夹在弟弟腰两侧，内壁松软，正在承受钝重凶猛的撞击。他的嘴里发出黏腻呻吟，暗示吴世勋今天也要射进去。

Alpha一边抚摸平坦的小腹，一边把肉棒顶在生殖腔口。他想了想，决定不能放着关于生孩子的问题不管——即便是Omega，过于频繁的性爱还是会影响身体。

“艺兴，有没有孩子都没关系的。”

听到这句话，张艺兴本是涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，“不可以……”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，继续说道：“一定要有什么来继承。”

结婚这段时间以来，张艺兴一直在思考该有什么东西来继承他对吴世勋的爱意，得到的唯一答案是孩子——没有什么能比融和了两人骨与血的孩子更能继承爱这个字眼，即便他们终将死亡，生命却依然能延续下去，而伴随生命的爱也会永恒。

从前那个厌弃Omega不过是在别人身下呻吟浪叫为别人生孩子的张艺兴似乎消失了。

吴世勋叹口气，无奈地摇摇头。

没办法，张艺兴都这么说了他还能有什么办法，他向来拿这个人没办法的。他弯下腰细细吻着身下人，那么甜、那么轻柔的吻，他一边吻一边说道：“好，请艺兴给我生个孩子，我们的孩子。”

互相交缠的甜味持续散发着，浓郁到怎都消散不净。

 

相比于打电动，他更喜欢弹钢琴，相比于满世界飞，他更喜欢安安静静地写几首歌，相比于皮鞋，他更喜欢运动鞋，相比于Sehun，他更喜欢令他无法自拔的吴世勋。并非是不喜欢Sehun——在舞台上尽显男性魅力的Sehun让他感到骄傲，而令他无法自拔的吴世勋，是比弹钢琴、写歌、运动鞋更让他无比眷恋的存在。

就像紧紧包裹他的奶油棉花糖的味道，那么甜，让他那么安心。


End file.
